It's time to say goodbye
by djborntoread
Summary: Set in 2048. A Malec Story told 40 years after CoHF. Alec lightwood is now old and it's time to say goodbye. The inevitable end you know was coming but weren't ever ready for it.


This is my First attempt at Fanfiction. Hope you like it.

As my title would suggest, this story will be sad, someone dies, someone lives.

Apologise in advance for any errors. Please try and review. I would love to read your thoughts.

 **Disclaimer - All Characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

 **2048**

It's been 40 years since the dark war.

40 years since Alec has moved in with Magnus.

They have been married and had a child. Things which Magnus never thought were possible.

The world is a better place now. It has been for a while.

Love is understood for what it is in its truest form. Love by a man for another is understood as that it is no different from by a man for a woman.

The downworlders and shadowhunters are at peace, law is hard but everyone has their say. There are courts for everyone, downworlders and shadowhunters alike have an equal right.

Alec saw to that when he became counsel. He wasn't sure of it. The Clave was becoming corrupt he wanted no part of it. But his family told him that there was no one better than him to usher the shadowhunters into a new age.

Alec is going to be almost 60 soon. Old for a mortal.

Over the years the fear has gone. The fear that Magnus would leave him when he becomes old. Magnus has been with him through all the illness and pain. He has been there for all the joys.

Alec looks at him today and sees Magnus looking like a 20 year old man. But after the years together, one can truly say they have grown old together.  
But a new fear has taken a place in his heart.  
Alec feared for Magnus. Alec knows mortals die and they leave this earth, the pain is not caused to those who die but to those who survive.  
Alec feared his death but not for himself but what it would do to Magnus and their child.  
Children always know deep in their hearts that parents will one day grow old and no longer be with them.  
Their child was lucky, he had one immortal parent. He would always have a father.

As he sat in the infirmary he knew that the end was near. And he wasn't ready for it. He wasn't ready to say goodbye.

He wasn't ready because he never expected it to be so soon.

As a shadowhunter one has to be ready for everything, but how can one be ready for the death of someone who was to be immortal?  
He saw Magnus lying in front of him. He was unconscious. He had taken an arrow to his heart. By some miracle it had missed. But all that did was give Magnus a few days, a few days to say good bye to the ones he loved and those who loved him.

But the days were not enough for Alec.

He always thought he would be the one to leave. He had not left Magnus' bed in 3 days. People tried to get him to eat. His Parabatai tried to stay with him for as long as possible.  
Catarina was always around. Trying to find a way to keep him alive. These few days Magnus had left, were because of her.  
Their child was the only one who was able to feed Alec. He was sleeping now.  
"Alec" Magnus murmured.  
Alec looked up, as he always did. Magnus had been saying his name but never opening his eyes.  
But this time it was different. Magnus' eyes were open and were looking at him.

"Magnus. I, Magnus…" Alec said. He had been thinking what to say to him over and over. But what do you say when you have to say good bye to the one you loved?  
No words escaped his mouth.  
All he could say was "I love you Magnus "

" and I you. Alec, my Alec" Magnus said. His voice was raspy. He was straining to get the words out.  
" I have lived long. And for many of those years without love or family. I knew I was missing something but never really knew what. I will not say I am ready to leave. Who really ever is? But I have no regrets. I have had a life better than most can hope for. I found true love. I found a family. I found friends. I found you, Alexander" he coughed. Took a couple of breaths to steady himself

"…you have shown me the world and ways to live that I had not known before. I was surviving before you came and you have shown me life. 350 years I have been on this earth and it's only in the last 40 have I truly known what it means. So thank you"

" Magnus I am not ready." Alec Said. "You have shown me love. I was fortune to have found love at such a young age." "But I am not ready, I will never be ready to say goodbye. You will be my only love"

Alec kissed him. It was gentle and longing. With hope and love and it had the happiness of life lived and moments shared with the sadness of loss and grief.

"It's not goodbye. We will meet again. Live Alec. Don't despair my death. I rather die when I am loved by you than live a thousand years without you by my side" Magnus said  
"My Alec, Alexander, aku cinta kamu…."  
And then he was gone.  
Alec stayed frozen. He could feel the tears burning through his eyes. Tears which had no reason to escape him for 40 years.  
He wished he could have said more, had a little more time. But no matter how long. It would never have been enough. He didn't know for how long he sat there till a hand touched his shoulder and said "father."

 **30 years after**

"Magnus you have been gone for 30 years but you promised we would meet again. I'll be there soon. The hardest part wasn't losing you, it was learning to live without you"


End file.
